


The Priest

by Lollikins



Series: The Corruption [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Kang Yeosang, Switch Choi San, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: A visitor comes by the house, after the strange encounter the boys are left on edge. Curiosity overtakes him and San tries something new.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: The Corruption [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979759
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Priest

Doctor Ahn Soojin.” The voice on the line was feminine, soft, and somehow gentle. 

“Yes, my name is Choi San and I was asked to call you by Monk Moon Hwangi. He’s very badly injured and insisted that we call you instead of taking him to the hospital.”

“Oh no, not again. If you can give me the address, I’ll be right over.” Soojin waved at Hongjoong for a piece of paper which he gave her. “Turn left at the convenience store and it’s the last house on the right, I’ve got it. Can you tell me what kind of injuries he has?” 

“What’s wrong?” Hongjoong asked Ahn Soojin.

“Monk Moon Hwangi’s injured again… Yes, I’m sorry I’m listening.” Her eyes widened as she listened, quickly grabbing her jacket, bag, and stepping into her shoes. Without being asked, Kim Hongjoong grabbed his car keys and followed behind her. 

San hung up his phone and looked over to Yeosang who was on his knees beside the couch, doing his best to do first-aid on someone who needed a good deal more attention than he could give. “She said she’s on her way.” 

Yeosang nodded and pressed a cool rag to the monk’s face. He was feverish and not in a good state. The first thing he could imagine a doctor doing was calling for an ambulance. 

The doctor arrived forty minutes later, followed in by Seonghwa who had been called and told what was going on. Yeosang noticed his old university roommate Kim Hongjoong lingering by the door. It seemed he was recently married to the good doctor and that Moon Hwangi had performed an exorcism on her as a child and had remained close to her family. He seemed to make a habit of getting himself hurt and he rarely wanted to go to the hospital. This time though, his injuries were more severe than normal. 

She worked over him for nearly an hour before she rested back on her haunches and wiped her brow with the back of her arm. “I would have taken him to the hospital if you hadn’t told me he specifically said that, ‘he could find him’ there. I don’t know who he is but hospitals are open to everyone and with the nature of his work, posting someone at the door, might not actually be enough. He promised me he was going to stop doing this.” 

Ahn Soojin looked a combination of worried and annoyed as she took off her gloves and began to clean up the area. “I would take him home with me but I don’t really want to move him right now. Would it be too much of an inconvenience if he stayed here - at least until he’s conscious?” 

“No, that’s fine. We can move him to one of the bedrooms or would it be better to leave him where he is?” Seonghwa asked. 

“We can leave him here for tonight, if you don’t mind. I know this is a huge inconvenience. I’m so sorry.” She shot a look over her shoulder at Hongjoong whose eyes widened and he looked away reaching to rub a hand against the back of his neck, knowing he was in trouble. 

Seeing the look, Yeosang spoke up, “He saved Park Seonghwa and Choi San’s lives. I called Kim Hongjoong because I didn’t know who else to call. If he hadn’t called Moon Hwangi then I would be dead and they,” he gestured to Seonghwa and San, “Would have been absorbed by an evil entity.” 

Soojin sighed and nodded before looking back at the monk and running her hand over the scant wisps of his hair and bald top. “That’s Moon Hwangi alright, always doing everything he can to help other people, regardless of what it might cost him. One of these days it might cost him his life. He did the same for me when I was about four or five. I don’t know how close you all are to him but if there’s any closeness at all, please try to make him stop. He’s far too old to keep doing this. I want him to be able to live out the rest of his life in peace.” 

That night, Soojin slept on the floor next to the monk and when morning came, she had to go to the hospital to work. Seonghwa also had the first day of shooting for his new drama, leaving San and Yeosang at home to look after Moon Hwangi. 

San stood in the kitchen, making lunch when he heard a sound behind him. When he turned, he got the barest glimpse of a man walking briskly away from the window. The house was fully fenced with a state of the art security system. Outside of hopping the fifteen foot gate, no one should have been able to get in without ringing the doorbell. With his heart in his throat, he ran for the front door. “What’s the matter?” 

When San didn’t answer him - he followed. 

Instead of finding a man inside the gate, he found a man outside the gate, looking as though he wasn’t sure he should ring the buzzer or not. San wasn’t overly paranoid or jumpy but he knew what he saw. It had only been a glimpse though and there was no way this man could have gotten from the kitchen window to outside the gate in the time it had taken him to get out the front door. Yeosang started past him and he grabbed his sleeve and whispered, “Something isn’t right.” 

“What do you mean?” 

San shook his head, “I don’t know but I think we should be careful.” 

Yeosang nodded, “Oh! I know him, that’s Fath-” Suddenly he remembered what the monk had said and his blood chilled in his veins, “Father Gookdu. He’s the one who probably should have seen over your exorcism. I’ll find out what he wants.” 

“Father Gookdu, it’s nice to see you but what brings you here?” He didn’t open the gate, just talked to him through the thick metal slats. 

“Ah, Father Yeosang, I didn’t get a chance to see you before you left. I only found out about your leaving from the Bishop. I wanted to come by and talk to you. The Bishop said that you were leaving the clergy.”

“Yes, that’s right I am. It’s no longer Father Yeosang now, it’s just Kang Yeosang.” Normally, he wouldn’t have thought twice about asking him in for coffee and confiding in him but there was something that was bothering him. He hadn’t told the Bishop his new address, he hadn’t even told the post office or his parents his new address yet. He had his mail forwarded to his parents house. There was literally no way that Father Gookdu should know where he was. “I’d ask you in but my roommate’s sister is a bit indisposed and I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.” 

“I can arrange to drop by the rectory sometime and we can talk then. I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you before I left. It was just all so sudden. After having seen what I saw, I just don’t think I’m cut out for the church.” 

“Coming face to face with the supernatural can be a bit sobering. I dare say you either become hooked and can’t walk away or you run. I didn’t think you would be a runner, Fa-” Father Gookdu clucked his tongue, “Sorry, Kang Yeosang.” 

Yeosang wasn’t entirely sure how to take that, it was almost insulting but not enough that he could really take umbrage at it. Instead he smiled, “It’s just not for me. I want to live a nice peaceful life with my friends and family.” 

Father Gookdu nodded and offered an almost too wide smile in return. “Not everyone is cut out to be a man of the cloth. At least you found out now before you were hurt.” 

“Hurt?” 

“Yes, exorcism is a dangerous business and injuries are common, even death. So it’s a good thing you didn’t really get involved any further than you did. How did you solve your exorcism?”

“I called a spiritualist that I went to university with and he helped me with my problem.” For some reason, he found he didn’t want to mention the monk to Father Gookdu. There was something that felt off about this entire conversation and he honestly couldn’t wait to be done with it. He had seemed so honest and forthright when he had first met him but now … now he seemed almost as if he were being slippery.

“A spiritualist and not a priest?”

“Unfortunately, you were out of commission and there was only one other person I knew who might be able to help and he was able to offer a tremendous amount of aid. I’m glad I called him or I might not have made it through to the other side.” Yeosang could feel San getting antsy but he wanted to make sure that Father Gookdu had no reason to return to their home. 

“What’s his name, he sounds quite powerful. You never know when further power can be a help. I might like to get in touch with him…” 

“Mr. Kim doesn’t do exorcisms professionally and I’m sure his wife would probably have his head if he started. He said he’s seen spirits since he was a child and that’s the reason for his interest in that field. He only helped me because I was desperate.” 

“You knew him in university, you say? He was a student and not a teacher?” 

Yeosang frowned, “Yes, he’s my age and was a good friend.” 

Gookdu looked past Yeosang to the house and for a moment looked confused before heaving a sigh. A drop of rain fell and hit him squarely in the forehead, he looked up and the skies opened up, “I hope to see you again. If you decide to stay away from the rectory, I’m sure you’ll live a long and peaceful life.” 

With that, Father Gookdu turned and ran across the street to his car. Yeosang stood and watched, ignoring the rain that fell all around him. San’s arms settled around him, “Come on, let’s go inside and you can tell me all about it.” 

Yeosang nodded and turned to join San as soon as he saw the priest pull away. As he headed into the house, he couldn’t help but run Father Gookdu’s final words to him through his head again, ‘If you decide to stay away from the rectory, I’m sure you’ll live a long and peaceful life’. He couldn’t help but think that it sounded ominous, almost threatening. Was it a threat? Was he just reading too much into it? 

Over the next few days, Moon Hwangi improved a good deal. They moved him from the couch into the guest bedroom which was the one on the first floor. Ahn Soojin came to visit and check up on him as much as her schedule allowed.

It was only after he began to feel better that he began to complain in earnest. Soojin said that meant he was getting better. However, he was somewhat reluctant to talk about what it was that had brought him to their doorstep in the first place. 

“I screwed up.” That was all that Moon Hwangi would offer as to how he was injured. When Seonghwa pressed him, he said he would tell them after the twelfth of the month. He insisted something important would happen and it involved the three of them. If it happened, then they would need him. If it didn’t, then he would move along and they wouldn’t see him again. 

“Does this whole twelfth thing make anyone besides me nervous?” Seonghwa asked as he looked at the calendar for the 200th time that day. He was torn between wanting it to be over and wanting it to never come. He wasn’t sure which he wanted more.

San looked up from the computer and gestured to Yeosang who looked up and pulled his headphones off of his head. “If I don’t know whether I should feel better or worse that it’s the twelfth in two hours. Do you have work tomorrow?” 

“No, not tomorrow. We’re taking a break in shooting for the weather. We’ve only got one more scene to do in Seoul before we go to Jeju. Are you in a place where you can break in your game?” 

San smiled and quit before he walked over and leaped onto Seonghwa who yelped, “That wasn’t what I meant!” 

“No but it’s what you got.” San held Seonghwa down and kissed him soundly. 

“That’s not fair, you’re a trained fighter.” Seonghwa complained.

“It’s not like I’ve got anything better to use my training for.” San relinquished his hold and slipped to the side. 

Yeosang chuckled and looked back to his own game. “Don’t you two think you should keep it down? The monk is sleeping.” 

“I’m not sleeping.” He said from the open door near the stairs. “Do you think anyone would be able to sleep with the racket you boys are kicking up?” 

Seonghwa winced and held a finger up to his lips. San bit it lightly before he sat up. “Sorry, sir!” 

“I don’t mind, I know you boys are anxious but all will be revealed soon.” 

San got up and jogged to the guest room and leaned against the doorway. The monk was sitting up in bed with a tiny pair of half moon glasses perched on the end of his nose and a book in his hands. “Is it that bad?” 

“It doesn’t need to be bad at all, it’s all in what you make of it don’t you think San? Life is just that way. You three could have suffered but you managed to make it work so far. Who’s to say what you three will make of what might or might not happen.” 

“You said you’ll go away if it doesn’t happen, does that mean we won’t see you again?” San looked down at his feet and scuffed his slippered foot against the floor. 

“Hmph, like you want an old man like me in your life.” Moon Hwangi wasn’t entirely sure what San was getting at. 

“You might not believe it, but we like you. You’re the only one who knows our secret and you don’t judge us. You saved our lives, how could we not want you around.” 

Hwangi opened his mouth and made a small sound of surprise, “San… you know how to make a man cry.” He picked up the long sleeve of his pajama shirt and dabbed at his eyes with a small sniff. “Alright, if you want to see me, then I’ll still come around but- No, it might not even be an issue. After moonrise tonight, we shall see. If anything strange happens to any of you today, let me know immediately. Have any of you seen any spirits since the hospital?”

“Yeosang didn’t realize he could still see spirits and he let one know that he could see her. She followed him for the entire day until she tried to scare him and he gave her the rougher side of his tongue.” 

“Hah! I didn’t know Yeosang had a rougher side to him. Tell him to be sure to never let them cling to him, they might not ever leave and that’s no fun.” 

“I can hear you!” Yeosang called.

“Then do what I said!” 

“Yes sir! You should go to bed, you’re old and you’re injured.” Yeosang’s voice got closer until both he and Seonghwa were standing beside San. 

Moon Hwangi sighed, “Alright, I’ll go to bed but today might be very strange. If anything strange happens, anything at all, come home immediately if you can. This place is safe for you three and cannot be breached by spirits.” 

Seonghwa had been listening to what the monk said and to what he wasn’t saying. He had the distinct feeling that perhaps a spirit might come for them. He wasn’t sure if he was right, he was only guessing. The trio bid the monk goodnight and decided to make their own way to bed. Seonghwa was worried, he was a bit of a worrier, he admitted to that but this was his family and he loved them dearly. He didn’t like the big question mark that was currently hanging over their lives, over this day. What was it that might or might not happen? “Maybe we should all stay home today…” 

“I’m supposed to meet with your agent, my agent. He’s got a possible job for me. I’m not as sexy as you, I have to take whatever jobs I can get.” 

Seonghwa frowned and nodded to Yeosang who grabbed San’s arms behind his back and wrapped his legs around his waist from behind as they sat on the bed. Seonghwa then set upon tickling him until he took back that he wasn’t as sexy. “No! No! Please, I take it back! I take it back, I’m way sexier than hyung!” 

“Hah! At least you know it now.” Seonghwa cupped San’s cheek in his hand and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against San’s as he reached to run his hand over Yeosang’s hair, “I love you both so much, I’m just worried.” 

“I can go with San, that way you’ll be home where it’s safe and San won’t be alone.” Yeosang said as he laid his hand over Seonghwa’s. 

“I-... I don’t know what would be best. Maybe we should just all go or I can call Han Minseok and ask to reschedule for you?” He looked at San who gave him a look that plainly said he’d prefer to not have his boyfriend meddling in his work life. “Alright, alright. Let’s just all go, that way no one has to sit at home and worry.” 

“What about Sir?” Yeosang asked. 

“Shit, I forgot. Someone should really be here. I’ll call Ahn Soojin in the morning and see if she can come by or maybe send Kim Hongjoong over to stay with him. For now, let’s just go to bed.” 

“Oh hyung,” Yeosang began as he moved to the bed, “San was asking me earlier what it feels like to be fucked.” Yeosang said in an off-hand manner as he pulled back the sheets on the bed and wiggled his legs underneath. 

San’s head snapped up from his phone as Yeosang outed him. 

Seonghwa gave a crooked grin as he crawled onto the other side of the bed, sandwiching San between himself and Yeosang. He caught San’s slightly wide eyes, “Is that true?” 

“Well… I- uh… That is to say, that…” He peeked back over his shoulder at Yeosang who was grinning from ear to ear and sighed, “Yes, yes I did. I was thinking that maybe… I might like to try it sometime. Maybe.” 

“I think we can arrange something.” He leaned in to kiss San.

San closed his eyes, his heart already thundering in his chest. He had watched how much Yeosang loved being filled again and again and now he was curious. When he had asked him how it felt, he had gotten a slightly dreamy look on his face and he watched as Yeosang’s cock got hard at just the memory.

Could he do this? Could he take Seonghwa’s cock? 

God the idea of watching San get fucked thrilled him beyond words. Yeosang leaned forward and unbuttoned San’s shirt before dragging his lips down over every inch of exposed skin. San’s nipples were exceptionally sensitive and he nibbled the tightened buds.

Between Seonghwa’s kisses and Yeosang’s attentions, San was sure he was going to lose his mind before Seonghwa got between his thighs. He wasn’t entirely sure when it happened but his pajama pants were slipped off and he watched as Yeosang wrapped his lips around the swollen head of his throbbing, hot cock, his tongue flicking through the wetness that had gathered and dripped against his stomach. 

Seonghwa’s lips travelled further, down his neck and chest as Yeosang pulled both his clothes and Seonghwa’s from them. They were both so beautiful, their skin already just beginning to glisten.

Yeosang alternated between their cocks, sucking and winding his tongue around first one and then the other. Yeosang lost his hold on Seonghwa’s cock as Seonghwa slid down beside him to feast on San’s long thin prick. San arched up, sure he was going to explode watching the two men he so adored devouring him, sharing his cock between them. 

With his lovers occupied, Yeosang turned toward the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and slowly and methodically began to prepare San. At first he was so nervous, he didn’t even dare to try to slide a finger into him but ever so slowly, he worked first one finger, then two, then three into him. 

San’s body rose against Seonghwa as he crawled back up over him, catching his lips in heated concert. Their tongue fought together as Yeosang guided Seonghwa into San’s waiting body. That first touch, the stretching, the fullness - Seonghwa was a thoughtful lover going slowly, giving him the chance to acclimatize to the strange and wonderful new feeling. Then he realized that he was hilted and Yeosang wrapped his lips around him again. San cried out in trembling pleasure as almost immediately, he came. Yeosang lapped up every last drop before he winked at San and leaned up to share his spent seed with Seonghwa who eagerly sucked San’s essence from Yeosang’s tongue. 

Much to San’s surprise, it wasn’t long before he was hard again. 

“Do you want some cock too baby?” San asked Yeosang. “Show me what a good little whore you are and show me how you want my cock.”

Yeosang looked vaguely scandalized by what San had said but he still moved to straddle him as Seonghwa leaned back on his knees. He pushed Yeosang forward and guided San’s cock into him. He watched in lust bound fascination as Yeosang rode San. It was a beautiful sight, he pulled Yeosang back, panting into their open mouthed kiss. He growled against Yeosang’s lips as he began to hammer into San. 

He gave one final trust, hilting himself completely as he filled San. He then reached around Yeosang’s slender hips and began to stroke. Within minutes, Yeosang yelped and came, sending the first wave of his cum up over San’s shoulder and the rest over his stomach and chest. San grabbed onto Yeosang’s hips and slammed ferociously into his heat. For the second time that night, he came. The force left him shaking violently. 

The three fell together, kissing, petting, and holding one another. This continued into the en suite where they showered and continued their tender adoration. Together they changed the bedsheets and crawled in.

Seonghwa swatted San’s raised ass as he turned to climb under the sheets. They lay together and talked for a while. 

“Did you know Sir lives up in the mountains and sleeps in saunas when he works in town? He said he doesn’t want to trouble Ahn Soojin and her new husband. He doesn’t have any living family. He lost his sister to cancer more than a decade ago.” San commented.

Seonghwa clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “I think we should ask him to stay with us when he’s in Seoul. He’s getting too old to sleep in saunas. I know he’s a monk but he should worry a little bit about his health in his old age. What do you two think?” 

“I think that’s a good idea, we can talk to him in the morning, see how he feels about it. For now though, goodnight. I love you.” Yeosang leaned across San and kissed Seonghwa before catching San’s lips in a quick kiss before settling back and turning off the light on his side of the bed. 

“You take the middle tonight, I’m going to play on my phone for a bit.” San and Seonghwa swapped places and Seonghwa curled up with Yeosang. 

San turned out the light, leaving the only light as the glowing screen from his phone. Outside of the window, someone watched the lights go out. The house was dark but he knew he couldn’t enter, he had tried. It was sealed completely to him. Something was happening, something was in the air, he could feel it. He wasn’t sure what it was but he knew that he needed to stop it before it happened. He didn’t have long but if he could just take one of them out of the picture then, then that would end it. There was something about the three of them when they were together. They made something that didn’t exist when they were apart. 

He knew there was only one way to separate them. 


End file.
